the awwesome seadwweller an his wworld domination
by Eridan Ampora
Summary: wwell here you go pathetic little lowwbloods wwho grope me wwhenevver you read my name read the stupid story an learn rated t for excess sexiness


authors note - so yeah this is wwhat i wwas plannin to wwrite a soon as i had the time to bother about it because to be honest i wwouldnt care howw long i wwould havve to keep you wwaitin for it considerin i dont really care about a lot a you lowwbloods throwwin yourself at this

wwhatevver just read it an admire my glory

it wwas a lovvely day outside in alternia because it wwas vvery wwet an wwindy an a course the wwet an wwindy is obvviously vvery calm an relaxin to us seadwwellers wwho care as much about it. all the lusus that seemed to livve in the ocean because they wworshipped our fine ocean area (an not cause they havve trolls to look after because they probably dont an just wwant to hang wwith my lusus wwho really isnt cool enough to hang wwith me unless i ride him around) seemed to rise to the surface literally because they wwanted to take in the pathetic little droplets an then scream their lungs out just to piss us all off. a course no one bothered to listen to them because they wwere so fuckin awwful at singin an shit an wwould probably lose their thinkpan in blood oceans just cause they wwere pissin us all off.

wwhile the stupid screamin wwent on the most handsome an lovveable seadwweller in the ocean wwas sittin at his desk an wwritin a fanfic for himself to read wwhen he wwas bored an not to amuse the landdwwellers because they wwere too loww blooded an daft to wwaste precious thoughts readin it evven though if they did theyd lose thoughts from howw awwesome it wwas. a course this fanfic wwas vvery epic an stood out like a fuckin boss because it wwas the truth printed on paper in his owwn thoughts an opinions. a course this wwritin wwas interrupted by another seadwweller wwho came crashin down his door an lookin like she had been in a wwhales gut wwith a candle only for company. she wwas still fuckin hot though an the awwesome seadwweller thought so evven though he didnt stoop that loww an didnt showw it because obvviously he wwas the hottest out of them all. she wwas vvery excited it seemed an she wwouldnt leavve me alone until she wwas on her hands an knees beggin me to go out wwith her an that wwas literal.

so the epic seadwweller said wwhatevver an threww his mighty hand towwards her on her knees an she started beggin evven more until he said he wwould consider it before he wwent an got his awwesome gun wwhich wwas bigger than anythin that anyone could put up against it (wwell almost). she could only wwatch as he stood proud an shit an then he wwent outside through the broken door to mount onto his mighty seahorse wwhich wwas vvery powwerful an strong (stronger than eq i wwould think). a course it wwas completely obeyin to its powwerful master an he offered the hot seadwweller girl a ride an obvviously she couldnt say no so they rode off into the sea to go an start shit because he wwanted to showw howw awwesome he wwas an howw pathetic evveryone else wwas.

the first lowwblood they came across wwas buzzin about like a fuckin bee an wwouldnt shut up until i commanded him to wwith my mighty gun an its boomin shot into the sky wwere evveryone wwho could fly fought ovver the ashes that it left because they wwere touched by the most awwesome wweapon evver. a course the pathetic little lowwblood wwho wwas buzzin fell on his knees an started wworshippin his highblood wwith his hot girl on the saddle.

'oh please your mighty hotness' he cried wwith a bang an threw himself onto the floor 'let me be your kismesis like you wwanted me to' an then the epic seadwweller shook his extremely fine an sexy head so that the locks fleww an the girls swwooned an all the boys came to the yard.

'a course not' he cried wwith a mighty flex an so he grabbed the lowwblood by the neck an threww him into the ocean wwere he flailed like a dyin fish an cried for his lusus but no one wwould help him.

'oh sollux you are so pathetic wwhy did i evven like you' the girl said dramatically an hugged the sexy seadwweller as he pointed his gun at the lowwblood with a swish of his hair.

'you can go be wwith your fuckin dead bees noww cause they alwways die wwhen they sting an a course you stung me sol wwith your rejection so a course you havve to die noww' he purred an the girl swwooned again, leanin onto his neck an kissin his cheek so tenderly that the lowwbloods head exploded from all the sexiness.

then he wwent an found his ol kismesis an didnt bother talkin to her because she wwould only wwhine about it an so he simply just bleww her head off wwith the force of a thousand sexy bitches. an then to make it more fun he wwent off an shot evvery lowwblood he saww an left them to die on their owwn to remind them wwho wwas in charge.

an then he found gam an wwas like 'hey gam wwhats sexy' an he wwas like 'honk' so he got shot aswwell for havvin little to no thinkpan to talk wwith.

and then the epic seadwweller stood on the ocean shore wwith his mighty body an sexiness and stood wwith his neww matesprit an they madeout for hours on end because she kept comin back for more. a course he didnt say no. an then they pailed an shit because no one could stop them an they had so many highblood grubs that the wworld wwas dominanted by them an all the lowwbloods died.

an then he became emperor of the wworld an wwas still sexy wwith his matesprit usin her evverlastin powwer to keep them both alivve forevver. an her lusus wwasnt a matter because it wwas a FLOOR.

the end

ps - this wwill all happen just you wwait


End file.
